Orgullo y prejuicio
by Iunmo
Summary: Maka lleva demasiado tiempo evitándole, fingiendo ser alguien que no es para alejarse de él y de sus dudas. Pero Soul no está dispuesto a tolerar eso por más tiempo. SoulxMaka. Two-shot.
1. Orgullo

**En Tres Palabras**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro. No obstante, si alguien se atreve a plagiarme, haré que Excalibur le corte la zona genital, ya sean ovarios o testículos. Quedáis avisados._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo<strong>: vamos con la cuarta y última resubida. A partir de ahora, los siguientes drabbles serán inéditos. He aquí lo que escribí en este espacio la primera vez que subí esto: _perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza de subida. He estado muy poco inspirada y me ha costado acabar este cuarto drabble, ¡pero finalmente lo conseguí! *baile excaliburiense*. Esta historia ocurre en un universo alternativo (creo que se nota, ya que el Shibusen pasa a ser un instituto normal y corriente en vez de una academia de técnicos de armas), y es algo larga. Empecé a escribirla en Septiembre, y es por esa fecha donde está ubicada. Aun así, espero que os guste._

* * *

><p><strong>4. Orgullo y prejuicio<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 1: Orgullo<strong>

Aquel año el ambiente de la cafetería del instituto Shibusen a mediodía era exactamente igual que el primer día de curso de cualquier otro: un tanto monótono, tal vez por la resignada tranquilidad con la que los alumnos se iban adaptando de nuevo a la rutina, pero aun así animado por el ruido de las conversaciones que producían los grupos de amigos sentados a las mesas. También se escuchaban otros sonidos apagados, como el tintineo de las bandejas al ser llenadas de comida y luego vaciadas, el crujido que hacían las patatas fritas de la máquina expendedora al ser masticadas sin ninguna educación, y los tragos apurados que se le daban a las latas de refresco y que solían resurgir como eructos.

Maka Albarn estaba sentada en la esquina de una mesa apartada del resto, leyendo una revista mientras mordisqueaba distraídamente un dónut grasiento. También estaba sola y ajena a cuanto la rodeaba, y se le notaba que no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar de estarlo.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido de pasos que se acercaban hacia su posición. Fiel a su propósito, optó por ignorarlos, pero la molesta idea de que la persona que los producía quería entablar conversación con ella se vio confirmada en cuanto oyó que la mencionaban:

-¿Qué tal el verano, Albarn?

Maka apartó con desgana la mirada de la revista y la dirigió hacia la persona que había hablado. Era una chica de su curso con el pelo rosa y que vestía un uniforme de marinerita que le iba muy ceñido. Tenía los brazos en jarras y una insidiosa sonrisita dibujada en la cara.

-Kim -la nombró sin mucho interés.

-La misma -respondió ésta con petulancia, colocándose un mechón de su corta melena teñida detrás de la oreja-. Veo que volvemos a encontrarnos.

Kim Diehl era una de las chicas más populares del instituto (o eso quería creerse ella) y la rival oficial de Maka. No llegaban al punto de poder llamarse "enemigas ancestrales" porque habían coincidido por primera vez al inicio de secundaria, pero sí se caían lo bastante mal como para odiarse y repelerse igual que si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Maka ladeó un poco la cabeza y escrutó detrás de Kim. Cómo no, había venido acompañada de su mejor amiga, Jaqueline Dupré (aunque el papel que desempeñaba era más bien el de perrita faldera), y de Ox Ford, un empollón pringado que estaba colado por ella y la seguía a todas partes con la vana esperanza de que le concediera una cita. Ambos miraban a Maka con un intento de expresión burlona, aunque más bien parecían tener ganas de estornudar.

Cada vez que iba a meterse con alguien, Kim siempre se llevaba con ella a dos esbirros que solía escoger según la ocasión (aquel día, por ejemplo, para inaugurar el nuevo curso) con el fin de obtener una sensación de seguridad e infundir miedo a la persona en cuestión a la que fuera a machacar. Todavía parecía no haber comprendido que aquello no funcionaba con Maka. Al contrario, la inspiraba para las pullas y hacía que el hecho de dejar mal a Kim resultase un poco entretenido.

-No sé cómo no vamos a volver a encontrarnos si siempre vienes a mi mesa para intentar tocarme las narices, Kim -replicó Maka dándole un mordisco a su dónut.

-El comedor no es tuyo, Albarn. Y no es tu mesa. -Kim dobló los codos y señaló con los pulgares detrás de ella-. Es la nuestra.

-Expón tu teoría de la propiedad de una forma que no deje entrever tu deficiencia mental, a ser posible. -Maka se metió el resto del dónut en la boca y lo empezó a masticar con parsimonia, dirigiéndole a Kim una mirada que más que de expectación era de aburrimiento.

-Muy bien -aceptó Kim, dejando claro que no sabía lo que significaba la palabra "deficiencia". Se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con altivez, y empezó a hablar-: La gente de este instituto se divide en dos grupos: ganadores y perdedores. Los ganadores, entre los cuales es obvio que me encuentro yo, tienen amigos, van a fiestas y están por encima de los perdedores. Los perdedores se quedan marginados en un rincón sin relacionarse con nadie, pensando en lo penosa que es su vida y aceptando su inferioridad cediéndoles el paso a los ganadores. Tú eres una perdedora, así que ya estás quitando tu culo flacucho de ese asiento y dejándomelo a mí.

Meneó un poco la cabeza, orgullosa de su discurso, y compuso una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia.

Maka terminó de masticar el dónut, se lo tragó y paseó la mirada por la mesa, buscando una servilleta. Al no encontrar ninguna, hizo una mueca de fastidio y empezó a chuparse los dedos manchados de grasa de un modo un tanto repugnante. Luego, se limpió las migas de los labios con el dorso de la mano, abrió la boca y le eructó a Kim en plena cara.

El sonido ahogó al resto de los de la cafetería, haciendo vibrar el aire escatológicamente durante un segundo. La fuerza del impacto gaseoso obligó a Kim a cerrar los ojos, y tanto su pelo como su minifalda ondearon un momento a su compás.

Cuando recobró la compostura, su sonrisa altiva había sido sustituida por una expresión de rabia.

Caminó a zancadas hasta plantarse justo delante de la mesa de Maka, estampó las manos sobre la superficie y se inclinó hacia ella amenazadoramente.

-¿Tú estás tonta, niña? -siseó furiosa, entornando los ojos.

-No, yo no -replicó Maka con calma, manteniéndole la mirada-. ¿Y tú?

Su conversación era la única que se oía ahora en toda la sala. El resto de los presentes habían enmudecido, girándose hacia ellas para observarlas y seguir el hilo del diálogo. Aquello prometía.

Cuando Kim se veía acorralada por una pregunta impertinente (cosa que raras veces le ocurría, o mejor dicho, que le ocurría siempre que provocaba a Maka), la estrategia a la que solía recurrir era a responder con otra cuestión. Así pues, entrecerró todavía más los párpados y dijo alto y claro, para demostrar que la réplica de Maka no la había afectado:

-¿Acaso crees que me chupo el dedo?

-Sí, después de pasártelo por el coño.

El alumnado al completo dejó escapar un grito ahogado colectivo, y acto seguido se hizo un silencio de muerte.

Aquel silencio guardaba una diferencia notable respecto al anterior: había transformado la expectación inicial en una tensión palpable, y ahora el aire podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

Por un momento, la cara de Kim acusó el golpe, pero lo disimuló rápidamente chasqueando la lengua con aire despectivo, y su rostro adquirió una expresión displicente.

-Oh, por favor, no vayas de _estigmarnos_ a los demás las culpas de tu inexistente vida sexual, Albarn.

Maka suspiró. Ahora la muy estúpida de su rival intentaba ponerse a su altura copiándole la manera de componer las frases. Patético.

- Que tú estés salida no significa que el resto de chicas también lo estemos, Kim. Y se dice "endilgarnos", "endosarnos", o en todo caso "encasquetarnos" -repuso Maka, poniendo los ojos en blanco con impaciencia.

-No trates de escabullirte, Albarn -presionó Kim, y demostrando que ya se estaba quedando del todo sin recursos, puesto que lo último que hacía Maka en estas situaciones era escabullirse-. Ni tienes novio, ni amigos, ni siquiera alguien que te aguante. No eres más que un desecho.

-Y tú de lejos pareces tonta, pero de cerca lo eres -sonrió Maka alegremente.

Aquello consiguió sacar del todo a Kim de sus casillas. Reprimió un chillido entre dientes, con el rostro congestionado en una mueca aterradora, y alzó airadamente la mano, dispuesta a asestarle una bofetada a su enemiga. Maka aguardó, sin alterarse lo más mínimo ante la mirada rabiosa con la que estaba siendo fulminada.

Pero, de pronto, algo cruzó las profundidades de ésta; un destello de malicia. Poco a poco, una sonrisa inquietantemente condescendiente se fue extendiendo por la cara de Kim. Bajó la mano lentamente hasta situarla sobre su cadera, y apoyó la otra de nuevo sobre la mesa a la vez que cruzaba las piernas, adoptando una pose amigable.

-En realidad te sientes sola, ¿verdad, Albarn? -preguntó inocentemente, arqueando las cejas.

-Albarn, Albarn, Albarn, me vas a desgastar el apellido como sigas así... Y a menos que quieras que se te vea hasta el alma, te recomiendo que dejes de sujetarte por la falda de esa manera, ya he visto demasiadas cosas indeseadas en mi vida. -Se notaba que Maka comenzaba a estar realmente irritada.

-Venga ya, _Maka-chan_. No te hagas la dura, sé que no debería haberte hablado de ese modo -siguió insistiendo Kim, aparentando tener intención conciliadora. Volvió a fijar la vista en Maka, y entonces soltó su bomba mordazmente-: porque, bueno, después de que Soul se fuese del piso que compartíais y te dejase totalmente plantada debes de estar bastante hecha polvo, ¿no?

El cambio de actitud en Maka fue sutil, pero notable: se quedó petrificada en su postura indiferente un instante, y luego giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la pelirrosa. Su mirada podría haber helado un volcán.

-Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo, Kim -dijo despacio.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no es para tanto. Estas cosas pasan -continuó Kim con una sonrisa que se había vuelto de absoluto regocijo-. Un día pareces estar súper unido a alguien, y al siguiente, ¡resulta que no le importas lo más mínimo!

-Largo -repitió Maka, agachando la cabeza de un modo que a cualquier persona mínimamente inteligente le hubiera resultado amenazador. Pero ése no era el caso de Kim.

-Creéme, sé de lo que hablo. La mayoría de los tíos con los que me he liado se pensaban que les quería, y cuando se daban cuenta de que estaban equivocados les sentaba fatal... -Resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco con fingido fastidio-. No eran capaces de entender que había otros mejores que ellos. Hay personas que son realmente tontas, de verdad. -Se quedó haciendo como que pensaba un momento y luego respingó como si se le acabase de ocurrir una idea-. ¡Hey, a lo mejor Soul también se fue por eso! ¡Debió de encontrar a otra!

-Largo.

-Así que era por eso -constató Kim, tapándose la boca abierta con la mano simulando perplejidad-. ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! A no ser que... -bajó la mano y miró de nuevo a Maka, con el rostro destilando burla-. A no ser que mi teoría sobre tu virginidad sea falsa y por lo que Soul se marchase fuese por insatisfacción, ¿eh?

Kim estalló en carcajadas cruelmente, y sus dos esbirros, que conocían bien los momentos en los que se les requería, la secundaron escandalosamente, mientras su jefa continuaba observando a su enemiga con la risa y la maldad saliéndosele por los ojos.

Pero no pudo saborear la sensación de triunfo mucho más, porque Maka la agarró bruscamente del lazo de la camisa, obligándola a inclinarse hacia ella, y acto seguido le estrelló un puñetazo en plena cara con el que salió despedida por el aire y se estampó violentamente varios metros más adelante contra el suelo, frenando la caída con la mejilla y produciendo un chirrido de lo más desagradable.

La cafetería se inundó de inmediato de gritos conmocionados, combinados con chillidos excitados que jaleaban por más. Kim consiguió enderezarse un poco a duras penas apoyándose en los codos, pero Maka se abalanzó sobre ella, la tiró de nuevo contra el suelo y le empezó a asestar tortazos furiosamente.

Tras unos instantes de aturdimiento, Ox y Jackeline consiguieron reaccionar e intentaron detenerla arrastrándola hacia atrás, pero se los sacudió de encima. Lo único que acertaba a hacer Kim era cubrirse el rostro con los brazos, aunque de poco le servía ante la fuerza arrolladora a la que estaba siendo sometida, y en pocos segundos se encontró con la cara embadurnada de la sangre que le manaba de la nariz.

Por suerte para ella, los barullos que se montaban en el Shibusen a raíz de las peleas no solían prolongarse mucho, ya que los profesores tenían un sexto sentido para detectar estas cosas (o buen oído, dependiendo de cuál fuese), y fue uno de ellos quien la salvó de morir ahogada por su derrame nasal y la paliza que le estaba propinando Maka.

-¡MAKA!

El corrillo de alumnos que se había congregado en torno a ambas para presenciar la pelea se abrió para dejar paso a un hombre pelirrojo que lucía en la chaqueta una placa con el rótulo de "Jefe de estudios".

Avanzó con decisión hacia la aludida y la sujetó de los brazos con firmeza, paralizándola e impidiendo que continuase zurrando a Kim. Maka se debatió con saña para librarse del agarre, pero la fuerza del hombre era muy superior a la de de Ox y Jackeline, y también a la suya, con lo que no consiguió zafarse.

-¡MAKA, PARA YA! ¡MAKA!

La chica inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, resistiéndose a dejar a medias la matanza contra su presa. Sólo consiguió que su cara quedase a escasos centímetros de la de Kim, pero no por ello dejó de mirarla con odio y enseñando los dientes mientras forcejeaba.

Kim se atrevió a apartar las manos y entrecerró los ojos, todavía siendo capaz de sonreírle aviesamente a Maka.

-Así que ha acabado salvándote el culo papaíto, ¿eh? ¡Jiajia!

-¡VAS A VENIR AHORA MISMO CONMIGO AL DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR! –bramó el jefe de estudios, ajeno a lo que acababa de decir la pelirrosa.

Maka se levantó de un brinco y le estrelló el pie en la cara a Kim, asegurándose de romperle bien la nariz antes de que se la llevaran a rastras de allí entre los vítores de los demás estudiantes.

* * *

><p>En esta segunda ocasión, he decidido dividir esta historia corta en dos partes, para que no se haga tan pesada de leer. Aquí Soul no aparece de momento, pero en la segunda lo hace, y con fuerza XD La rapidez con la que suba la continuación dependerá de los reviews ;)<p>

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Prejuicio

**En Tres Palabras**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Orgullo y Prejuicio<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 2: Prejuicio<strong>

Cinco minutos más tarde, Maka se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas que había a la entrada del despacho del director, reservadas especialmente para las personas a las que se les iba a imponer algún tipo de castigo por parte de éste último, encogida y con la cara hirviéndole de mala leche.

Su padre era un mierda. No sólo le había echado una bronca a voces en cuanto habían salido de la cafetería, sino que encima la había hecho ponerse a esperar a que la recibiese el director, ya que también habían llevado hasta allí a Kim (con la ayuda de Ox y Jackeline, porque la muy blandengue no podía ni tenerse en pie) y ahora la estaban haciendo prestar declaración en el despacho, donde probablemente estaría deshaciéndose en lágrimas mientras se inventaba toda una sarta de mentiras y comía alguna chuchería de consolación. Seguro que con la sangre chorreándole por el careto le resultaría más apetecible y todo.

Maka suspiró y se estiró cuan larga era sobre los tres asientos que había en la entrada del despacho. Al menos eran mullidos, y siempre le permitían echarse una cabezadita antes de recibir la consabida reprimenda de dos horas de duración. Seguro que empezaría con algo así como "Spirit-kun está muy decepcionado, Maka-chan, y yo también…"

-¿"Te das cuenta de lo preocupados que nos tienes a todos"? –recitó Maka en voz baja automáticamente.

Qué más daba. Eso constituía básicamente el comienzo de las clases, la vuelta a la rutina.

Kim debía de estar luciéndose. Llevaba ya un buen rato metida ahí dentro y, a juzgar por el hecho de que su voz gimoteante era la única que se escuchaba en la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar tras la puerta, no parecía tener muchas ganas de salir. Ah, la venganza. La verdad es que se parecía bastante al amor, te empujaba a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirla.

Maka advirtió que se le estaban empezando a cerrar los párpados, pero no trató de remediarlo. Después de llevar esperando todo ese rato, nadie podría culparla de haberse quedado dormida. Dejó su mente en blanco y comenzó a relajarse.

Ya casi se había rendido al sueño, cuando una voz pronunció su nombre.

-Maka.

Aquella voz la sacó de su dulce trance como si la hubiesen golpeado con un martillo de acero templado y la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Era la voz que menos se hubiese esperado oír en aquellas circunstancias, y la que más desagradable se le antojaba ante la idea.

Giró la cabeza para comprobar lo que ya sabía de antemano. Chasqueó la lengua con displicencia y se incorporó, sin quitar la vista de encima a la persona que tenía ahora delante.

-Hombre, cuánto bueno por aquí. Pero si es nuestro queridísimo delegado Soul Evans. ¿Trabajando ya desde el primer día, campeón?

-Maka, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó él con expresión apesadumbrada, sin hacer caso de su burla.

Maka le observó con la boca torcida en una mueca especulativa. Soul apenas había cambiado con respecto al año anterior.

Vestía un austero traje negro de etiqueta, pero que aun así resultaba elegante, con las solapas de la camisa por encima bien planchadas y superpuestas a una corbata perfectamente anudada, y, por supuesto, unos mocasines lustrosos a juego. Llevaba bajo el brazo unos libros mezclados con alguna serie de documentos saturados de marcapáginas adhesivos de colores, y la plaquita que tenía impresa la palabra "Delegado" le relucía a un lado del pecho. Y si se subía aún más la vista, se podía apreciar su irritante expresión de desasosiego, contemplándola con unos ojos rojos que de vez en cuando se veían parcialmente tapados por algunos mechones de pelo blanco rebelde, aunque normalmente no solía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volviesen a ser aplastados junto con el resto.

Soul la observó a su vez, y contempló resignado a la que antes había sido su amiga. Seguía estando tan flaca como siempre, pero ahora cubría su cuerpo con ropa muy diferente a la que utilizaba cuando eran compañeros de piso. Dos camisetas de tirantes superpuestas le disimulaban unos pechos que, aunque lo seguían siendo, ya no eran tan pequeños, e igual de holgados eran sus pantalones vaqueros, bajo los cuales asomaban unas zapatillas deportivas enormes de colores estridentes. Recordó las prendas de estudiante aplicada que solía llevar hace tiempo, y reprimió un suspiro. Tampoco quedaba ni rastro de las dos coletitas que siempre se había hecho. Ahora su pelo caía suelto y lacio sobre los hombros, y el flequillo siempre estaba colocado de modo que le cubriese la parte superior de los ojos, pero ni siquiera eso podía disimularle la mirada de absoluta antipatía que le estaba dedicando.

-_Estaba_ teniendo un sueño espectacular, hasta que has venido tú a arruinarlo –le respondió con desdén.

-¿Es el primer día y ya te estás metiendo en líos?

-¿No es evidente? Y de todos modos, ¿a ti qué te importa? –le espetó ella de mala manera, revolviéndose en el asiento.

-Soy el delegado, no puedo dejar que los alumnos a mi cargo cometan faltas cuando les venga en gana –respondió él, pero su tono de voz y su mirada denotaban que estaba preocupado de verdad. Maka puso los ojos en blanco y resopló airadamente.

-Mira, acabo de tener una discusión y no me apetece seguir malgastando palabras para hablar de estupideces, así que vete y déjame en paz, ¿vale? Buenas noches.

Volvió a tumbarse y se giró de cara a la parte interna de los asientos haciéndose un ovillo, quedando de espaldas a Soul y cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Trascurrieron unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, acompañados del transfondo de los sonidos que hacía Kim al contar su versión de los hechos mientras lloriqueaba y le daba lametazos a una piruleta. Maka sabía que Soul seguía allí, parado y contemplándola, pero se negó a moverse. Le había puesto de mal humor encontrarse con el chico, y el hecho de que el motivo de la pelea hubiese sido él la enfadaba todavía más. Se limitó a quedarse quieta, esperando a que se fuera.

Escuchó a Soul inhalando aire a sus espaldas, preparándose para lanzar una réplica. Se preparó a su vez para soltar un bostezo, pero fue incapaz de soltarlo al oír la contestación del chico:

-Tampoco te apetece nunca malgastar palabras para explicarme por qué me echaste de casa.

Maka continuó sin moverse.

-Yo no te eché de casa –respondió, sin poder evitar sonar algo a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo iba quedarme después de que me tratases así?

-No te trataba de ningún modo…

-Exacto –la interrumpió Soul, subiendo el tono de voz-, no me tratabas de ningún modo. Un día empezaste a rehuirme y a escaparte de nuestro apartamento cada vez que venía yo. Ni siquiera te dignaste a decirme por qué me evitabas, ¡simplemente dejaste de hablarme de repente! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Maka? ¿En que fallé? ¿Hice algo que te molestó? ¿Te hice daño? ¡¿Tanto te cuesta contármelo? –terminó gritando exasperado.

-¡No es eso! –chilló ella, incorporándose hacia delante con una brusquedad propia de un resorte-. ¡Y que sepas que me ponías de los nervios con esa actitud tan pedante! ¡¿Por qué decidiste volverte de pronto un niño bueno? ¡Tú nunca has sido así, Soul!

-¡Ja! ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! –se mofó el chico, recorriéndole rápidamente la ropa con la vista-. ¡¿Y por qué te has vuelto tú una marginal, Maka? ¡¿Y una cínica amargada? ¡¿Y por qué has dejado de estudiar?

-¡PORQUE ME DABA GRIMA ESTAR A TU MISMO NIVEL! –aulló la chica, levantándose del asiento y enfrentándose con él.

-¡No-es-cierto! ¡Empecé a sacar buenas notas y a ser delegado mucho después de que te diese por hacerme el vacío! –Soul también se inclinó hacia delante, de modo que su iracunda mirada quedase a escasos centímetros de la de Maka. El aire echaba chispas entre ellos. Maka sonrió con rencor.

-Bah… Ni siquiera eres lo bastante hombre como para pegarte conmigo. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Me da igual! ¡Me cabreas tanto que voy a molerte a hostias!

Maka echó el puño hacia atrás y lo descargó inmediatamente contra Soul, pero el albino reaccionó a tiempo, agarrándole el brazo e inmovilizándoselo. La chica parpadeó sorprendida, pero acto seguido arremetió con el otro puño, el cual también fue detenido, en esta ocasión con la palma de la mano.

Frustrada, Maka siguió arremetiendo sin cesar contra el chico, pero éste consiguió parar todos y cada uno de los golpes, sin alterarse lo más mínimo. Cuando la fuerza de los ataques de la chica comenzó a flaquear, Soul la agarró de las muñecas y empezó a inclinarse hacia ella empujándola hacia abajo, hasta lograr hacerla caer al suelo, y se colocó sobre ella, ignorando sus gritos de protesta.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame y déjame en paz, estúpido!

-No hasta que me digas por qué te volviste así.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Que me sueltes, te digo! ¡Gññññññ! –Maka se revolvió a conciencia debajo de él para tratar de quitárselo de encima, pero fue en vano-. ¡No eres más que un idiota que no tiene ni dos dedos de frente! ¡Y te odio con toda mi alma! ¡TE ODIO!

Cerró los párpados con fuerza y aguardó las consecuencias de su frase.

-Yo me puse a estudiar en serio para entenderte mejor –murmuró Soul de pronto.

Maka dejó de luchar por liberarse y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué?

-Yo me puse a estudiar en serio para entenderte mejor –repitió Soul, y alzó la vista hacia ella, con expresión dolida-. Sabía que te desesperaba verme sacar tan malas notas, y por eso pensé que si lograba buenas calificaciones estarías más contenta conmigo. Siempre he envidiado lo inteligente que eres, Maka.

Aquella confesión terminó de desarmar del todo a la chica, que relajó la pose y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, tumbándose por completo en el suelo. Soul tenía las piernas a ambos lados de ella para mantenerla quieta, pero no la estaba aprisionando, y se inclinó con cuidado hacia abajo, situando el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¿Por qué no quieres contármelo, Maka?

-No lo entenderías –replicó ella, sonrojándose por la súbita proximidad y ladeando la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual con el albino. La presión que le había estado ejerciendo en las muñecas había disminuido considerablemente, y ahora sólo se las estaba cogiendo con delicadeza, como si estuviese intentando relajarla. El ambiente se había apaciguado hasta tal punto que no sintió necesidad ni de escaparse.

-Si no me lo cuentas, no lo haré nunca –insistió el chico.

-Ugh…

-¿No será que en realidad te da miedo que lo entienda?

Tras un instante de duda, Maka suspiró y se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. Su coraza de agresividad y sarcasmo había desaparecido, y ya sólo estaba ella, tal como era antes y, como en el fondo, había sido siempre.

-Un día… -empezó; estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas. Tragó saliva y tomó aire para continuar-. Un día dejaste de ser el mismo, Soul…pero para mí. Comencé a verte de manera distinta. Y me dio miedo. No sabía cómo actuar ante ti, y me confundía al pensar en cosas que no me había ni parado a imaginar nunca antes. Era horrible. Lo pasaba muy mal. Y para evitarlo… -respiró profundamente, intentando controlarse-. No se me ocurrió nada mejor que alejarme de ti. Me portaba de forma hostil contigo porque así podía disimular lo que sentía. Y dejé de estudiar porque no quería seguir siendo la niña perfecta, y porque, realmente, ya no lo era. Había cambiado. Cuando me enteré de que te habían ascendido a delegado por tus buenas notas me alegré como una miserable por haber renunciado. Fui una cobarde y una imbécil. Lo siento. Y lo peor de todo es que ahora…Es que ahora… -apretó los párpados, y las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas enrojecidas-. Es que ahora ya es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo…

Y se echó a llorar, derrotada por el peso de sus emociones.

Soul la había escuchado sin perder palabra, pero su expresión había permanecido inmutable. Sin embargo, recorrió suavemente con los pulgares las muñecas de la chica para sosegarla.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas en las que pensabas, Maka? –preguntó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ella no respondió, aunque tampoco opuso resistencia cuando notó la mano del chico acariciándole la mejilla para quitarle las lágrimas y girándole la cara hacia él.

-¿No vas a decírmelo?

Maka negó quedamente con la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes por el lloro.

Soul colocó las manos a ambos lados de su rostro y acercó sus labios a los de la chica.

-¿Era algo como esto?

-S-Soul…

-¿Era esto?

-Yo no…

Y, antes de que pudiese decir nada más, la besó.

Maka intentó apartarse, azorada, pero el albino mantuvo sus labios presionados con los suyos, instándola a seguir. Poco a poco, la chica fue cediendo, algo cohibida al principio, más entusiasmada después. Alzó los brazos lentamente y rodeó el torso de Soul, abrazándole con ansiedad, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que lo había estado necesitando todo ese tiempo y lo que le necesitaba ahora.

Le quería. Y él la quería a ella.

Su amigo se separó de ella un momento, para contemplarla con una sonrisa de tristeza.

-¿Por qué nos ha costado tanto llegar hasta aquí? –inquirió, apoyando la frente contra la de la chica.

-Porque soy una testaruda y me niego a admitir las cosas –contestó Maka.

-Si yo hubiese puesto más empeño en hablar contigo…

-Si yo no me hubiese empeñado en perjudicarme tanto a mí misma… Y a ti.

-Eso ya da igual.

-No. Ha sido todo por mi culpa.

-No es cierto. Te conozco a fondo, y debí haberme dado cuenta antes de que lo que significaba tu comportamiento.

Ella le observó con ternura.

-Perdóname, Soul. Pérdoname, por favor.

El albino volvió a aprisionar sus labios y continuó besándola con entusiasmo. Maka le clavó las uñas en la espalda, sintiendo que el corazón le iba a estallar.

Y entonces, la puerta del despacho del director se abrió, y de ahí salieron el director y Spirit, seguidos por Kim, que ya había dejado de soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo y le daba lametazos animadamente a una piruleta roja.

Los tres se quedaron petrificados al reparar en la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en el suelo.

-¡¿Soul-kun? –exclamó el director estupefacto.

Soul se incorporó de golpe, sobresaltado, y Maka se escabulló de debajo de sus piernas tan rápido como pudo.

-¡¿Qué estábais haciendo? –quiso saber Spirit con una mueca amenazante. Aquel crío nunca le había caído bien, a pesar de su repentina mejora en el comportamiento y los estudios, y se había alegrado de que su hija se apartase de él, pero seguía mosqueándole de todos modos.

Kim se había quedado boquiabierta, y la piruleta se le había resbalado de la mano para quedarse ensartada en el suelo.

Maka abrió la boca, intentando inventarse alguna excusa a toda prisa, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Soul intervino:

-Discúlpeme, Shinigami-sama. A pesar de que en estos últimos tiempos mi comportamiento se ha vuelto modélico, he de admitir que hay personas a las que les he hecho la vida imposible… Bueno, a decir verdad, sólo a Maka. La pequeña trifulca que ha mantenido hace un rato por Kim ha sido por mi culpa. Últimamente no hago más que estresarla, y es por simple diversión. Es más, ahora estaba comprobando si era capaz de resistir mi peso, y sin hacer caso de sus quejas de que la estaba aplastando, cuando han aparecido ustedes para detenerme. Lo siento mucho, Maka.

Se giró hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa tan bien fingida que a la chica casi le dieron ganas de echarse a reír.

-Pero Soul…

-Por tanto –prosiguió Soul sin hacerle caso- creo que soy yo quien debería pasar al despacho a intentar defenderme, aunque dudo mucho que disponga de excusas para hacerlo. Aun así, por intentarlo…

-P-pero… -balbuceó el director; estaba tan aturdido e indeciso que al final accedió-. Bueno, si es así… Está bien…

-¡No! –chilló Kim de pronto, haciendo pegar un bote a todos, y apuntó con el dedo a Soul-. ¡Es mentira! ¡Sólo está encubriendo a esa paleta para que no la castigue, Shinigami-sama! ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Está min…!

Se calló bruscamente cuando Soul caminó hacia donde estaba ella, se agachó, recogió la piruleta del suelo y se la metió en la boca, rechupeteándola como si tal cosa.

-Gracias por el chupa-chups, Kim. Me va a hacer falta para apoyarme moralmente.

Caminó hacia la entrada del despacho y se volvió para mirar al director.

-¿Empezamos, Shinigami-sama?

-Eeh...¡Sí, vamos! ¡Adentro de nuevo, Spirit-kun! Chicas, podéis volver a clase. Ah, Kim, si quieres, pásate antes por la enfermería, Nygus sabrá cómo detenerte la hemorragia.

Dicho esto, la puerta se cerró y Kim y Maka se quedaron solas en el pasillo.

La pelirrosa le sacó la lengua a Maka con rabia y se alejó bufando por el corredor.

Maka se sentó de nuevo en uno de los asientos, con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

Mientras tanto, Soul recibía un sermón. Apenas escuchaba nada, y tampoco le importaba lo que le estuviesen diciendo, le era totalmente indiferente. Lo único que acertaba a pensar era que por fin se había reconciliado con su mejor amiga, que volverían a vivir juntos, y que, tardase el tiempo que tardase en salir de allí, ella estaría esperándole.

* * *

><p>Recuerdo que cuando publiqué este fic nadie se dignó a leerlo, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin actualizar como para que alguien lo hiciera. Pero en esta resubida sí ha obtenido atención. Lo dedico y agradezco especialmente a Miyoko Nott, que me animó con sus reviews en otras historias de Soul Eater cuando estaba atravesando una crisis de escritura, y a todos los que comentasteis aquí y añadisteis el fic a favoritos; os lo agradezco muchísimo, de verdad. A los demás no porque, sinceramente, no me aportáis nada D:<p>

El otro día me aburría e hice unos dibujillos de este fic. Aquí tenéis el link para verlos (quitad los espacios):

strawforever. blogspot. com/ 2012/03/ anexo-del-fanfic-orgullo-y-prejuicio. html

No son nada del otro mundo, están hechos a mi estilo y sin demasiado detalle, pero ojalá, si entráis a mirarlos, os gusten. ^^

Y eso es todo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con la historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
